dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ETVKPS
El TV Kadsre Preschool (ETVKPS) is the name of El TV Kadsre's preschool channel, broadcasting shows between the hours of 6 am and 7 pm in each local El Kadsreian market for children 6 and under. From 2011-2018, ETVKPS shared the same bandwidth as El TV Kadsre 4 which broadcasted outside ETVKPS' scheduled hours and supplemented the flagship El TV Kadsre channel with extra adult-oriented programming. Since February 2, 2018, it has been a 24-hour operation The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic El Kadsreian channel. The channel was first launched on February 11, 2011. It is hosted by Kathlyn Torres Kaufman, Quinten Reeve, and Daniel Andrews; and is produced by Interaction Media for El TV Kadsre Television Network, and was broadcasting fee by MatsuMedia and EK on Air. History The ETVKPS channel launched on 11 February 2011. The domestic ETVKPS channel broadcasts from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 pm each day previously as a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel El TV Kadsre 4 on the Freeview platform, this obligation has ceased. The station was joined in March 2013 by an audio counterpart, ETVKPS Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station El TV Kadsre Radio 22, this obligation has ceased. A magazine called ETVKPS Weekly was first published in 2016. On December 5, 2017, ETVKPS stopped using kaleidoscope promos. Like it's sister channel ETVKK, box promos serve as their replacement. Theme Songs * Yay! ETVKPS by Jane C. Baker (2011-2013) * ETVKPS, My Place by Academy (2013-2015) * ETVKPS: Twice as Fun by DJ Electronikadude (2015-2018) * PriPri Scat by (2018-present) Current programs ETVKPS offers a mix of mostly EK-produced and international entertainment and an educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the EK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekdays and weekends. Segments * Let's Go! – Early morning schedule between 6:00 am and 9:00 am; Includes programmes such as What a Day!, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Panwapa, Maya the Bee (1975 version), Bing, Calimero, Teletubbies, Chibi Maruko-Chan, Pingu, Postman Pat, Sesame Street, The Furchester Hotel, Jardin City, Hey Duggee, Go Jetters, Kate and Mim-Mim and Justin's House. * Discover and Do – Late morning and early afternoon, weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm. The strand is aimed at young children who would not be attending school or pre-school. It often contains programmes that give a learning opportunity to viewers, such as Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Teacup Travels, Yakka Dee, Something Special, Dot., Danny Joe's Tree House, Jewelpet,'' Mio Mao, '' Charlie & Lola, Ryan's Mystery Playdate, Mr Bloom: Here and There, Pablo, The Littl' Bits, The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends and Let's Play. The hour between 12:00 pm and 1:00 pm is branded as Lunch Time and features shows such as I Can Cook and Tinga Tinga Tales. * Big Fun Time – Late afternoon weekdays between 3:00 pm and 6:00 pm. This strand aims at the higher end of its remit, airing programming for children who have recently returned from school. Programs include Kazoops!, Dora the Explorer, Sarah & Duck, Messy Goes to Okido, Ni-Hao Kai Lan, Diplodos, Tree Fu Tom, DuckTales (1987 version), Saban's The Adventures of Pinocchio, Anpanman, Rastamouse, My Pet and Me, Alice in Wonderland (1983 anime), Paw Patrol (initially second-run from 2014 debut, now second-run since 2019), Ovide Video, and Apple Tree House. * Bedtime Hour – The final hour of ETVKPS broadcasting between 6:00 pm and 7:00 pm. The original stranded section of the channel, Bedtime Hour features calm-natured programmes, such as Clangers, Suzy's Zoo, The Wombles, 64 Zoo Lane, The Adventures of Abney & Teal ''and ''In the Night Garden... The final programme is always the Bedtime Stories slot and is followed by a final song, "The Time Has Come to Say Goodnight", as transmission closes and promos for shows on the El TV Kadsre networks begin to play. Programs Current programming Discover and Do * Bluey (Australia) 2019-present * Anpanman (Japan) 2011-present * Mio Mao (Italy) 2011-present * Vampirina (United States) 2018-present * T.O.T.S. (United States) 2020-present Big Fun Time * Puppy Dog Pals (United States) 2017-present Bedtime Hour * In The Night Garden (United Kingdom) 2011-present * ETVKPS' Bedtime Stories 2011-present Slogans * Just for me 2020-present Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:2011 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:2010s Category:2011 establishments Category:2010s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2010s